


In the Morning's Hush

by Khriskin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, bring your own subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: Canon divergent, because Civil War was all sorts of stupid in terms of characterization and I'd like to think they worked out their issues an Bucky came home to the tower. The title is from Mary Elizabeth Frye's poem Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep. Steve/Bucky if you bring your own subtext.





	In the Morning's Hush

Steve knows it's an illusion, no more real than fever dreams or Wanda's nightmares, because his life isn't this.

It isn't couches soft as clouds and televisions the size of cars. Isn't pantries stuffed with food so exotic he's never sure if Tony's joking if something's edible. Isn't a ghost sprawled beside him, eating popcorn and mocking bad movies like he'd never been gone. Never been dead.

It's an illusion and Steve knows if he says it aloud, gives into doubt for a  _ second _ he'll wake up. In the war. In the ice. In the empty apartment.

So he dreams.


End file.
